Mr and Mrs Potter
by dreamqueen11
Summary: They met in muggle shop and took the pretense of being a couple to escape detection. Married months later, Lily Evans and James Potter are oblivious to the fact that the other can perform magic, and that they work for opposite sides in the war.


Summary: They met in muggle shop and took the pretense of being a couple to escape detection. Married months later, Lily Evans and James Potter are oblivious to the fact that the other can perform magic, and that they work for opposite sides in the war. Based in the movie 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'.

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to JK Rowling. The plot is loosely based on the movie 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'.

* * *

The café on the corner of Salida del Sol and Océano streets carried only one alcoholic drink, and it came with a brightly colored umbrella and a slice of lemon. Wearing dark shades and a black suit, James Potter looked slightly ridiculous sipping the drink, but the thought did not seem to bother him. The voice of a breathy Spanish woman floated through the restaurant, and the view of the ocean left James more relaxed than he'd been in months. 

He didn't notice the muggle policeman until it was too late.

"You sir. Are you traveling alone?" The policeman was burly and confident, and he jutted his right hip out slightly so that James could recognize the outline of a gun. James frowned slightly – was Spain really supplying their officers with guns _that_ outdated? He made a note to report that to the Order…muggles needed all the protection they could get, what with the threat Voldemort was becoming.

"Señor! Are you alone?" His officer was becoming impatient with the silence. James opened his mouth to answer as a woman entered the shop, and then he closed it again, thinking fast. She wore a black hat over her permed red curls, and her dress was an innocent white with black silhouettes of tropical flowers. Obviously a tourist, and she looked to be traveling alone as well. _Perfect_.

"Ah, no sir. She's with me," he informed the officer, nodding at the pretty stranger. He got up from his chair and strode over to her before the police officer could, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "'Morning, beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled adoringly up at him. "Hey handsome," she murmured, playing along with surprising ease. "Sorry I was late, honey. There's some sort of commotion in the streets, policemen everywhere. What's going on sir?" she asked the policeman.

"There's been a series of attacks on the city," the policeman offered. "Strange, unexplainable attacks…there's been at least a dozen men reported dead. I'd get out of here if I were you. This town isn't safe."

James nodded. "Thanks, sir. I'll keep that in mind." The policeman nodded gruffly and left them.

The woman offered him a black gloved hand. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans. Thanks for the help…" she waited for him to supply his name.

He took her hand and kissed it. "James Potter. What do you say to dinner at seven?"

* * *

"A fucking _muggle?_ You're engaged to a fucking _muggle_? Do you know how many wizard-muggle relationships work out, Prongs? Less than one out of a hundred! And what did you tell her you do? How are you going to explain all the absences you take for the Order? _This_ is a new level of stupidity James. I say you break up with her now before things get to complicated it." 

James practiced aiming curses at the dummy in the corner of the room, barely listening to Sirius.

"And what if the Death Eaters get hold of her? What if they figure out that you're married to a muggle. Ooooooh, they would love it James. I mean, _after_ they'd lured you to the ministry to save your pretty wife, and _after_ you watched them torture her to dogfood-sized pieces, think about all the information they could extract from you."

James ducked a stunning spell the dummy had shot at him and fired a yellow light back at it before he spoke. "The wedding is next Saturday at the Sage church. Are you coming?"

Sirius gave him a scathing look and James grinned. Now he just had to talk to his parents…

The dummy sent another stunning spell at James and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Narcissa Black gaped at Lily. "A muggle? Have you lost your mind? I know it was hard enough for you to hide your heritage from the Death Eaters, so how do you plan to keep the fact that you have a muggle husband from them? Do you think that we're bunch of idiots?" 

Lily smiled. "I already spoke to the Dark Lord about it. He thought it would make an interesting cover-up. And it's not like I _love_ James or anything," she added, scoffing at the word. "Picture it, Narcissa. The Order is trying to sniff the Death Eaters out. The _last_ place they're going to check is the muggle world."

Narcissa shrugged. "It's your life. I suppose you want me to be your maid of honor?"

"Of course. I've already hired a couple of muggles to be my mum and dad. Just be at the Sage church by eight next Saturday. And be sure to apparate at least a block away. Muggles aren't used to sudden appearances. If anyone sees you, you'll have to obliviate them. Although, I find that usually its safer to just…" she drew her index finger significantly across her throat.

"Thank _God_. I was starting to think that you were going soft, Evans," Narcissa commented.

Lily smirked.

* * *

A large black dog loped down the sidewalk, its large pink tongue hanging out as it made its way towards the sage church. The street was deserted; and curtains were drawn in the muggle houses that lined the street. 

With a 'pop' a woman with blonde curls materialized in the street in front of Sirius. Pulling her wand out of the front of her pastel pink dress, the woman whirled around to face Sirius, only to see the large eager-to-please Labrador. She replaced her wand with a sigh, patted Sirius on the head, and strode towards the same church that Sirius was headed to.

Sirius would have frowned if he were in human form. _Who_ was James marrying? He'd have to tell Albus about this.

He didn't have the heart to tell James when he arrived at the wedding. Mrs. Potter and Lily were deep in conversation, and he could see James beaming as he shook the hand of a red-haired man who was obviously Lily's father.

Trotting into the church's bathroom, Sirius nudged the door shut with a wet black nose. He allowed his body to twist weirdly until he stood at his full six feet two inches, already fully clad in the black designer suit he'd picked out at home. He located his wand in his jacket pocket and conjured up a white lily, which he attached with difficulty to the front of his jacket with a muggle safety pin. Smiling confidently at his reflection in the mirror, Sirius shoved open the bathroom door and went to go congratulate the happy couple.

Narcissa muttered the countercurse to the disillusionment charm and gave herself a moment to shudder at the odd sensation of warm water dripping down her back. So. Lily's husband had an animagus friend. This was going to complicate matters. Of course, she would have to tell the Dark Lord.


End file.
